Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods for optical distortion compensation are described. In particular, an electronic system captures an image, applies distortion correction parameters, and outputs an adjusted image.
Description of the Related Art
When an image is captured from a position directly facing the object, there is little distortion and the photographed object appears nearly normal. However, when an image is not captured directly facing the object, the photographed object will appear distorted, depending upon the view from the image-capturing device. For example, when an image is captured from an image-capturing device directed upwards, the base of the photographed image appears larger than an upper portion of the image. When an image is captured from the left side of the object, the photographed object appears to lean towards the left. Likewise, when an image is captured from the right side of the object, the photographed object appears to lean towards the right.